pookiefanfictionandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Life
This is 412Taz's first fanfiction, please show your appreciation and be nice in the comments! Thank you. ~412Taz Chapter 1 - The before land As all of us evolved into humans, we had our life. We were tadpoles, monkeys, any animal! Adam and Eve were the first to explore life. God invented us. That, was the before land Chapter 2 - Life begins I opened my beady eyes to see myself, in a small area. I was stuck. I could hear loud bellowing! Suddenly, I felt myself getting pulled out. I was scared. Terrified! I screamed "Get me out of here!" but to the people around me, it was muffled cries. "Aww shes cute! Born November 28th 2000! I name her Charlotte Roseanne Jones!" someone said. I giggled silently as the penguin held me. Chapter 3 - Meeting my new family I got wrapped in an electric blue blanket as I smiled happily. "Look at that ickle smile!" said my dad. In the car, there was a brown skinned penguin with blonde hair tied into a sidetied, a blue boa, a blue cheerleading outfit, and croc shoes. There was also a yellow penguin with a crown with a real life ruby on it, a polka dot dress and bunny slippers. "Eww! What a lame baby!" the brown skinned penguin said. "Thats your biggy, Marissa!" mumu said. "Super lame!" said the yellow penguin. "Thats your other sister, Maryann!" dad explained. When we got to the house, I was taken inside. They took me downstairs. "THIS IS WHERE YOU SLEEP LITTLE BRAT THERE!" yelled mumu and threw me inside. I squealed. "Hey honey you shouldn't of done that!" my father said. "SHUT UP IDIOT!" yelled mumu. I think she was angry. I knew my life was going to go downhill Chapter 4 - Abuse My mumu came downstairs and gave me something. It was cabbage soup. I backed away from the soup. Then I got grabbed by the face and punched at until I ate. I ate my soup as I sighed. "Wewo!" I said. "I DONT CARE IF YOU SAY YOUR FIRST WORD LITTLE BRAT!" she yelled. I said my first word. But mumu wasn't happy. She picked me up and hit me a dozen times. "But mwumu why?" I asked sniffling. "DONT YOU DARE SNIFFLE OR I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE ADOPTION CENTRE. I sniffled again. Here I go. In the car. The mumu drove super fast to the adoption centre. I felt myself getting thrown out and into the centre. I curled up in fear. I was super worried. I sung quietly this song: Things are getting in your way... But an attitude will never solve that problem.. Things will never never never never change babe.. You keep on getting abused, it just never ever stops... OHHHHHHHHHHH! Abuse, abuse, abuse, abuse.. I hate.. Abuse, abuse, abuse , abuse.. I don't like.. If they throw me here in the pet shop I worked hard to say my first word ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Oh yeah....... Poor, poor poor me. In the rain, in the rain yeah..